Cophine one shots
by Alibelle92
Summary: Cophine one shots, mostly just mushy stuff but some are a bit smutty so please don't read if you are underage. Each chapter will be a different story. (I have set it as complete because it is a bunch of oneshots but I will be adding more)
1. College Roommates

A/N (I will make this quick.)

I am happy to have requests and I will do my best to comply with any. I appreciate that not everyone will like my stories but I will not tolerate rude comments. Constructive criticism is encouraged as it is the only way a writer will get better and that is what I wish for - to become better :) All mistakes are my own and I apologies in advance for any made.

And finally the obvious part - I do not own Orphan Black, I am just playing with the characters for a bit, I promise they will be home by cerfew ;) haha.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

Delphine was nervous, she had lived away from home before at her last college but she had never lived away from home in another country. She had no idea what to expect. She was a geek, a science nerd, not keen on parties or boys like most girls.

Delphine did not want to be this anxious, as when she got like this she babbled a mix of French and English like an idiot. Often making the people around her think she was incompetent at holding a conversation and a stereotypical blonde fool. So she sat on the edge of her bed, elbows on her knees with her head in her hands trying to calm her breathing.

Even though she was expecting her room mate to turn up soon as more and more students entered the dorm building, she jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. This made her heart quicken again and her anxiety to sky rocket once more.

"Ello." Delphine greeted in her thick French accent, not quite pronouncing the H. She attempted a smile but was sure she failed when she saw the girl before her look quizzically at her.

"Hi." The girl replied, now smiling a smile somewhere between amused and concerned. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Oui, erm..." Delphine looked to her feet, she was doing it again, she was stumbling over her words. "I am just a little nervous, it will soon pass." She tries to sound convincing but can hear she is faltering.

The mysterious girl takes a few more steps into the room and puts her things on the floor before moving to sit next to her on the bed. She places Delphine's hands in her own and smiles a genuinely warm smile at her.

"I know I am a little odd, geeky, ramble out scientific facts randomly and my hair often startles people but I promise you, there is nothing to be nervous about. I only bite when asked." The girl winks at Delphine attempting to gain a smile from the blonde and succeeds.

It is only then that Delphine notices the girls appearance, she had dark brunette dreadlocks, thick black rimmed glasses, a red coat tied at the waist with a matching belt and the most beautiful face Delphine has ever seen. Once she has taken the girl in as much as she can, she smiles a kind, warm smile at her. This causes the brunette to quirk her lip up one side and tilt her head in the sweetest way.

"I'm Cosima, science geek and proud." Again she winks at Delphine. "And you are?" She asks with a warn smile and a kind tone.

"Delphine, also a science geek and proud." She replies shyly, slightly dazed by the girl infront of her, she truly was stunning.

Cosima started unsubconsciously rubbing her thumbs over Delphine's knuckles. Delphine could feel herself relaxing, she was intrigued by this girl, she felt a pull to her but was unsure why.

They sat like that for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Their eyes never left the others, both entranced by the other, both feeling butterflies in their stomachs and tingles in their core's. Cosima knew immediately she was attracted to her roomate but Delphine had never felt this before, she had no idea what she was feeling meant.

Eventually, Cosima, although she didn't want to, let go of Delphine's hands and glaced around the room. "I guess we are roommates then." She stated matter of fact. "Does this mean I finally get to geek out myside of the room without my roommate moaning about it?" Cosima spoke the last part with an audible smile and a little cheek.

"Oui, we are and I will not moan, whatever you do to your side is your business and I will respect it." Delphine's voice had a hint of nerves back in it and her eyes dropped to the floor again for a few seconds before she felt a hand in hers again.

Cosima, wordlessly, pulled Delphine up and pulled her to her own bed, along with her suitcase that she had dumped in between their beds when she walked in. She smiled at Delphine and let go of her hand to take off her coat and pull the suitcase onto the bed.

"Wana help me unpack?" She asked Delphine. She wanted to get to know the blonde a little better, wanted to make her feel at ease around her, wanted to make her smile as often as she could because she loved that smile already.

"Sure, i'd love to." Her accent strong and sexy, causing Cosima to visibly shiver. "Are you cold?" Delphine asks innocently.

"Ugh..." Cosima did not know how to reply, she did not want her new roommate to be scared off by her attraction to her. "A little I guess, but I'm ok, thanks." She smiles weakly and starts to unzip her case so the pair could work together to unpack.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

Later that day the pair took a walk around campus. They had a few days to relax and get to know each other and thier new home before classes started. After unpacking Cosima's things they had said hello and exchanged a few words with a few people in their dorm. Most seemed to be science and math majors, a few sports majors and a couple history majors. So all in all they seemed like interesting people.

The girls walked in peaceful silence for a while, walking a tad closer to each other than newly formed friends usually would. Every now and then Cosima's hand would brush Delphine's and from the corner of her eye Cosima could see the blonde blush. She had a feeling the attraction was mutual but part of her thought it was probably just wishful thinking.

When the girls neared a bench Cosima gestured for them to sit and Delphine silently agreed. Again they were sat closer than they would have with another friend but neither broached this in conversation.

Cosima was the first to break their peaceful silence. "Tell me something about yourself, it can be something little or something big, whatever you choose." She turned to see big beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"My favourite colour is blue." Delphine offered shyly. "Tell me something about you?" She asked.

"I have a twin sister, we are identical in looks but completely different in personality." This comment stunned Delphine but she recovered quickly when she saw brown eyes sparkling at her. "And my favourite colour is green." She winked at her roommate.

Again Delphine blushed, something she seemed to do alot of in her new friends company. "What is your twins name? Are you close?" While she spoke, Delphine shyly edged her hand closer to her friends, wanting so badly to feel her warmth against her skin.

Cosima could see the nervousness in the blonde's eyes so she leant forward slowly and gently kissed her friends cheek while lacing her fingers with the other womans in one swift motion. "Her name is Sarah and yes we are getting quite close." She said as she pulled back.

"Getting close? How do you mean?" Delphine questioned with the biggest blush so far. Delphine was shocked and thrilled with the kiss, yes, it was on her cheek and it was chaste, but it was perfect. The hand in hers felt magical, yet she still did not recognise her attraction to Cosima, never having had many close friends nor having had a relationship.

"We were separated when we were babies. Both adopted into famies at a young age, one in England and one in America. We both happened to be looking for our birth parents but found each other instead." Cosima replied, her eyes drifted off into the distance as she remembered meeting Sarah for the first time just a few months ago.

"Wow, that..." Delphine was lost for words, this time not because of nerves but because she genuinely had no idea how to respond to that. "That must have been a shock." She finally finished.

"Yea, just a little bit." She chuckled. To herself mainly, as the thought of being shocked to silence when she met someone who looked exactly like her popped into her head. "We both just stood there staring at each other for a while, waiting for the shock to clear."

"I cannot imagine what that would be like. I am an only child and have often wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. The thought of meeting an identical twin is something I cannot comprehend." Delphine replied while squeezing her companions hand.

The pair sat there, hand in hand for almost an hour, talking about everything that came to mind. Cosima told her more about her first meeting with Sarah, then more about Sarah herself. Delphine talked about France and growing up in a semi-privileged home and of course they talked an endless amount of science.

Slowly but surely they got to know more about each other, while subconsciously they ended up sitting with Delphine's legs thrown over Cosima's and her head resting against Cosima's shoulder. Cosima's arm was around Delphine's waist, holding her there and her spare hand had her fingers laced with Delphine's.

It wasn't until they heard someone shout "Weirdo dykes" that they realised how they were sitting and Delphine quickly moved herself away from Cosima's warmth.

"Asshole!" Cosima shouted back, then turned to Delphine. "Are you ok? Do you want to go back to the dorm?" She asked with concern in her tone.

"Oui, s'il vous plait." Delphine instinctively returning back to French when her anxiety hit. She had no idea how they had become in that position, nor did she know how they became so comfortable with each other so quickly. She wasn't complaining, she was glad she and her roommate were getting along so well, they did have to live together after all. She was just shocked and a little startled by the comment made about them.

As they walked back to the dorm, again in silence, although this time there was tension between them, Delphine let her thoughts wonder. She wasn't gay, yes, she had never had a boyfriend, nor the want to have one but that didn't make her gay did it? She was just close with Cosima, they had become fast friends, that's all this is, right?

Suddenly Delphine was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Cosima's hand brush hers. She quickly put her hands in her coat pockets. Delphine didn't want to offend Cosima, nor did she want to cause a problem between them, but right now she just needed to think, without the feelings that come with contact from the brunette.

Cosima was saddened by Delphine's rejection. She felt the sting in her chest. She could see her friend was lost in thought so moved slightly away from her as they continued walking back to their room and she too put her hands in her pockets.

Back in their room they stayed silent as they removed their coats and did their own things. Delphine grabbed a book off her shelf and layed on her bed, facing the wall and pretended to read. Cosima on the other hand just lay on her bed facing the ceiling lost in thought about the days invents.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

Later that evening they both started their nightly routeen. For the rest of the day they had only exchanged words of necessity. Cosima didn't want to upset the blonde any further so stayed quiet and Delphine did not know how to express how she felt so she too stayed quiet.

Once they had both changed and were ready for bed they got into their respective beds and turned their lamps off. Cosima could not sleep with tension in the air so she had to say something before she slept In the hope it would ease, even if only a little.

"Goodnight, Delphine, I am sorry if I upset you today, I did not mean to." Her voice was laced with consern and a hint of tears.

"You did not, I am sorry too, for making you think that." She replied sadly, she ran her hand through her hair and turned to face her roommate in the dark. She lifted her head, bent her arm and rested her head in her hand.

"I thought I had upset you by being so close with you causing that guy to be an ass." Cosima too had turned on her side to face Delphine in the dark. She could just about see the outline of her upper body as it was not covered by the duvet.

"Non, Non, you did not. I just, I..." Delphine fell over her words, not knowing how to say how she felt without causing offence or scaring the woman off. She let out a long sigh. "It just made me think. I have not had many friends in my life and the ones I did have I was not close with. Neither have I had a boyfriend so I do not know how to process how I feel." Delphine paused, unsure if she should go on, not knowing how Cosima was reacting as she could not see her face in the darkened room.

Cosima could feel her nerves picking up, she could feel a slight blush covering her cheeks. She was almost praying to a god she doesn't believe in that the next few words from Delphine's mouth would match how she herself felt. Cosima did not dare make a sound, hoping to keep the French woman talking.

"When we was on that bench talking today, I felt so comfortable with you. We talked with ease and were relaxed with each other. You make me have a nervous feeling in my stomach and I am unsure if that is how close friendship is supposed to feel or if..." Delphine was past the point of return, she had to finish her thought but she suddenly became so nervous that she would ruin what seemed to be a great start to a wonderful friendship. "Or if what I am feeling is more than just a great friendship."

Cosima's heart raced, Delphine was attracted to her too! She didn't really realise exactly how she was feeling but she clearly felt it could be more that friendship and this made Cosima grin like an idiot. She had to be careful with how she responded to this, she really wanted this to go well, if it did, then that would be the basis for something more.

"I can help you figure it out, yano? What makes you think it could be more that just friendship? What is it that gives you that impression?" Cosima queried, her voice calm, understanding and warm.

Delphine felt a rush of relief run through her. She did not scare her off, she was willing to talk about it, help her work it out. Delphine suddenly felt the need to be close to Cosima, feel her hand in hers, feel her warmth. But Delphine stayed where she was, too scared to move. "I feel a nervousness in my stomach when I am close to you. I want to hold your hand, feel your wamth on the skin of my fingers. I, I don't know, this is so new to me." Delphine sighed again, she was sure now, she was sure what she felt was a crush on the brunette, that was the only logical answer.

There was no reply, Delphine felt tears spring to her eyes, this is it, I have scared her off, she thought to herself. Then Delphine heard movement and she could see something infront of her. She felt a hand on her head, then it moved down to the duvet and pulled it back. Delphine instinctively moved herself closer to the wall to make room and then she felt the bed dip beside her and felt the warmth of Cosima in her bed.

Cosima put her arms around Delphine and kissed the top if her head. "I feel the same way. Delphine, I was attracted to you as soon as I saw your smile. You are beautiful. Don't be afraid of how you feel. Yes people, like today, will be ass's but for the most part people don't care if you sit on a bench snuggled up with another girl or walk down the road hand in hand, most people don't care if you kiss another girl goodbye. Please don't be afraid of how you feel." Cosima's hand idily played with the blondes curls while she spoke.

"I am not afraid, just confused. The guy got me thinking when he called us dykes. He got me thinking, maybe I am gay, maybe that's why I have never had an interest in boys, maybe that's why I crave to be close to you, because I am attracted to you." Delphine gained more confidence as she spoke, it felt right to say she felt attracted to Cosima, it felt right to be laying in her arms.

Cosima pulled her hand round to Delphine's face, using two fingers to tip her chin up towards her. She leant down and placed a gentle, yet firm kiss on Delphine's lips and felt herself melt, it felt perfect to kiss the French woman. Cosima took a chance and ran her tounge over Delphine's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Delphine was stunned at first but then gave in to the fire catching light inside her. She accepted the kiss and when she felt Cosima's tounge against her lip, she instinctively opened her mouth, allowing entrance. Their tounges danced a perfect dance while small, yet thrillled moans escaped both of them. The kiss was gentle, passionate and fierce, expressing all their emotion and feelings towards the other.

Yes they had only met that morning but some people are intimate after meeting one another just minutes before. Mostly this happened because people are intoxicated but for Cosima and Delphine it was happening because of a strong mutual attraction. They both needed this, if it was too soon then so be it, they will deal with that later.

Cosima was bold and confident, she moved her hand from Delphine's chin. It travelled down her side slowly, sending shivers through Delphine's body. When Cosima reached the edge of Delphine's top she tested the water, drawing a circular pattern on her skin just under the hem. After not getting any complaints she continued her movements up towards the blondes chest. The closer she got the more the blonde pressed her body into Cosima's.

Cosima got to Delphine's bra and slowly scrapped her nail across her skin, following the material of her bra, all the way to the clasp at the back. With skilled fingers she undone it with one hand and slipped under the bra. This caused Delphine to moan into Cosima's mouth and as Cosima's fingers reached the swell of her breast she pulled away from her so there was just enough room for Cosima's hand between them.

Delphine was in heaven, never had she felt sensations like this. She loved the feel of Cosima's body pressed against her own, she was enchanted with her tounge in her mouth and she didn't even have words for the feel of Cosima's hand on her breast. When Cosima scrapped her nail over Delphine's very errect and sensitive nipple she couldn't hold back.

"Merde!" She groaned, pulling back and breaking their kiss. "That...that feels wonderful." Delphine was pushing her chest closer into Cosima's hand, she needed to feel that again, it was her new favourite sensation.

"Yea, shit is right, girl. You are delicious and the sounds you're making have me dripping!" Cosima states as she looks Delphine in the eyes before scrapping her nail over Delphine's nipple again, watching as her face contoured in pleasure.

Cosima stopped her assault on Delphine just long enough to strip the blonde of her top layers. Then she looked Delphine in the eyes and smirked a with a very sexy sparkle in her eyes. She then proceeded to dip her head and take Delphine's nipple into her mouth, eliciting a beautiful sound of pleasure from her partner.

Delphine could feel her pussy soaking her panties. She was new to this but instinctively knew she needed friction and started rocking her hips. Delphine's hands went to Cosima's head, pulling her impossibly closer. She needed more, more what she didn't know, but definitely more.

Cosima moved to Delphine's other nipple at the same time she slid her hands to Delphine's trousers and hooked her fingers inside to pull them down, panties incuded. In one swift motion, with the help of Delphine raising her hips, Cosima had desposed of the garments on the floor.

The blonde wanted skin contact, she craved the feeling of their naked bodies pressed agaisnt each other. With that thought in mind she pulled the sleepshirt Cosima was wearing off over her head and chucked it on the floor. She paused, taking in the gorgeous sight in front of her, yes, she indeed was attracted to Cosima, as evident from the hunger inside for her and the puddle between her legs.

Cosima sat straddled over Delphine's hips, after they had removed all but Cosima's panties she had rolled them so she was on top. Cosima again took a nipple in her mouth, she sucked, nibbled, scrapped and licked the sensitive nub while her hand travelled down. She once again drew lazy circles on her partners flesh, edging down, further and futher until she reached soft curls.

Delphine's heart rate must of been through the roof. The anticipation of what was to come was intense. She rocked her hips up against Cosima's hand. The brunette had stopped, her hand playing with hair on her mound, teasing the blonde, causing her to moan in frustration.

"COS...I...MA!!!" Delphine panted. The teasing was getting too much, she needed relief or for her to stop. The former would be much, much more preferred.

"Patients, my sweet, I want to take in every inch of you, every sound, every facial expression. You're beautiful, Delphine, you have me mesmerised." Cosima whispered in her ear then took her lobe in her mouth and sucked at the same time she dipped her finger into the wet sex of her partner and ran her finger up through her folds to her clit.

"MERDE!! MERDE!!!" Delphine screamed into Cosima's shoulder. She rocked her body towards her hand but let out a frustrated groan when Cosima removed it. "Why must you tease, ma cherie?" She begged.

"Because I am enjoying you and I don't want it to end just yet." Cosima smirked and trailed kisses down Delphine's neck, coller bone, chest - around the swell of her breasts and further and further down.

Two can play at this game thought Delphine, so she pulled Cosima's head back up her body and kissed her again, with even more fever than the last. Her hands trailed up and down Cosima's back, gently going up then digging her nails in on the way down. This had Cosima moaning obscenities into Delphine's mouth.

Delphine continued her attack, her hands making their way round to her partners abs. She moved one hand to Cosima's chest, teasing the erect nipple between her fingers, just as Cosima had done to her. The blonde's other hand slipped between the brunette's thighs, her fingers gently resting on her clit over Cosima's panties, but not moving. She could feel the inviting warmth of Cosima's sex but resisted the erge to go further, her aim to tease just as she had done to her.

Cosima felt like a dog in heat, she felt an animalistic hunger to ravish the blonde but somehow the tables had turned and now Delphine was in control. She was teasing her clit, no, not even teasing as she had stopped all movement, causing Cosima to rock hard against her hand. The friction between her gringing and her panties helping with her need for relief but not helping enough. Panting, moaning, grinding her hips, erging her to continue pleasing her.

Delphine smirked to herself, she was enjoying being in control. She was enjoying being the one to give or withhold pleasure. "Take them off." She whispered the order into Cosima's ear, stern yet soft. She placed a gentle kiss against her jaw then added, "Now."

Cosima didn't need telling twice, she removed her panties and looked deep into the darkened blue eyes before her. Arousal clear and evident. She leant down and kissed Delphine, passionate and needy. Her hand travelled back down to Delphine's pussy, she dipped her finger in the warm arousal then slid up her beautiful folds, two fingers found her clit and using a circular motion she pleasured her partner, finally without teasing.

Once Delphine realised this time Cosima was not going to tease, she followed suit and found the delicious honey between Cosima's legs. She was more confident now and took a risk by sliding two fingers into the brunette's entrance. When she got the sounds of approval she had hoped for she pushed even further until her fingers were as deep as they could go.

Cosima was shocked and thrilled by the sudden confidence in the blonde, so far she had followed her every move but this was a very happily accepted surprise. As soon as she felt her partners fingers inside her she let out a sound between a moan and a sigh and kissed Delphine with impossibly more passion.

This time Cosima took her cue from Delphine and slowly slid her fingers into the blonde. Eliciting beautiful French cuss words from her. As Delphine felt Cosima's fingers enter her, the electricity in her body intensified. She bucked her hips up to meet Cosima's hand and picked up her rhythm between Cosima's thighs.

Both women were panting and moaning with pleasure, both trying to keep up pleasure for the other while still focusing on their own. Delphine felt like she was going to explode, she knew this meant she was close to her climax, and from the squeezing of her fingers she felt Cosima was close too. It didn't take much time between the thought leaving her mind to both women screaming in pleasure as they both reached their high together.

"Merde! Mon ange!" Delphine gasped between each ragged breath. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever felt or seen." She kisses Cosima's head as Cosima collapses ontop of her.

Cosima moves herself so she is tucked into Delphine's side rather than laying directly on her before speaking. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen or felt." She knew it was cheesy but it was exactly how she felt. "Plus you are rather talented, you sure that was your first time?"

"Oui, it was, but I am a quick learner." Delphine tilts her head down to kiss Cosima's beautifully soft lips and sighs as she makes contact. "We should sleep, ma cherie. We have to book in and collect our schedules in the morning."

"Yea, ok. Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams." Cosima snuggles into Delphine's side a little more and kisses her jaw.

"Goodnight, mon ange, sleep well." She kisses Cosima one last time the rests her cheek against the other woman's head and closes her eyes. Both women falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	2. Charlotte's Future

**A/N - I apologise, I was not going to do an a/n on all my entries but I need to say something to any possible readers.** **I am very sorry for this story, it doesn't quite sit right with me but I have been over it more times than I count. I cannot seem to work out what is wrong with it exactly, but I am daring to post it anyway. So I am very sorry in advance for the rubbish story you are about to read.** **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

Cosima and Charlotte had just got home after escaping from the island's village. They were hiding out in the comic book store's basement enjoying a soothing mug of hot chocolate, while waiting for the rest of the family to arrive and greet them.

Cosima had missed her family terribly and couldn't wait for Charlotte to meet them. During their boat trip escape the older woman had told the young girl all about their family, Cosima constantly reassuring the younger brunette that they were her family too.

The first to arrive was Sarah, Mrs S and Kira. Cosima was thankful for this as she hoped Kira's presence would calm Charlotte and put her at ease. They all shared warm and loving hugs as they all started talking on top of each other with excitement.

"Auntie Cosima, did you really drive a boat all the way here from an island?!" Kira gushed in awe.

"Yes, Monkey, I did, although it wasn't entirely by myself. Charlotte here, was a great help!" Cosima smiled at her younger sister and winked.

Charlotte blushed a little at the attention, not having had many adults around her she was a little on the shy side. At most she had only ever had two adults with her at once. Other than when they were at the village, even then though, their attention was rarely on her, so this was new territory and made her a little nervous.

Cosima saw the girl tense slighty and suggested that the two young girls go do something together at the little coffee table while the adults went to the makeshift kitchen to talk. The girls beamed at this and Kira grabbed her bag telling Charlotte she had brought her colours with her.

The women crammed into the small space they called the kitchen. Mrs S standing infront of the sink and Sarah hoisting herself onto the counter. Cosima sighed, taking one last glance at the girls to make sure they were occupied and leant against the opposite counter as Mrs S spoke to her.

"So you made the cure?" The mother of the family asked.

"Yea, Susan and I managed to do it in her lab. When everything went to pot I grabbed a case out of the fridge and hid it in my coat." Cosima replied sullenly, thinking back to when they had to run to the boat the first time because of Rachel.

"Shit, Cos, I can't believe you did it. I mean, I knew you could but it's amazing that you finally did it!" Sarah commented with a wide smile. "So have you given it to yourself and Charlotte?"

"Yea I took enough for a couple of treatments for us and a few spare so I could duplicate it for the rest of the sestras." She replied with a smirk as she said sestras, all the girls and Felix had somewhere along the line picked it up from Helena.

"What do you need to duplicate it?" S asked, she too smiled, but her smile was a loving, proud, motherly smile she saved just for her children.

"Just a few pieces of equipment, a fridge and a sterile area." Cosima said, glancing again at the girls. "I'm worried about Charlotte, she has been quiet since we got back."

"She's just ajusting, Love." S looks over to the girls too and smiled at how quickly they became at ease with each other. "I can get you what you need, just give me a couple days. Can you use this room or shall I get you and Charlotte a place to stay with a mini lab in it?" She asks, turning her attention back to Cosima.

"This place isn't really big enough for both of us and a lab on top of what's all ready here. If you could get us a place to stay I'm sure Scot and I can work a lab out here." Cosima smiles at the woman she see's as her mother and reaches out for her hand, squeezing it when they make contact. "Thanks, mum."

"No problem, Love. I'll get you a flat, give me a couple days to reach my contacts and we'll have you set up in not time." S sqeezes Cosima's hand then lets go.

"Well this is all mush, I wana hear about your island adventures." Sarah jibes. "Give me all the weird details, leave nothing out." She jokes.

The three woman continue chatting. Cosima telling them all about the village and Mrs S and Sarah catching her up on everything that's gone on while she had been prisoner of the island.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

"Is this really where we're going to live, Cosima?" Charlotte asked with the excitement only a child could have over such a tiny flat.

"Yea, kid, just you and me. Do you like it?" Cosima smirked already knowing the answer from how the little girl ran (as best she could with her leg brace) from room to room, gawping at everything.

"I love it!" She squeals, stopping in front of her older sister, her face suddenly serious. "Will Delphine be coming to live with us too when she gets back?" Innocence plastered all over her young face.

Cosima was startled by the question but kept her face neutral. "I doubt it, sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you loved her?" Charlotte questioned as she took her sister's hand. "I saw her kiss you before she left for her trip."

"Was you spying on us, cheeky monkey?" Cosima asked playfully, tickling the young brunette's sides and pulling her close. She did not want her to see the tears burning her eyes, emotions still raw from their tearful goodbye.

Charlotte stopped laughing as she was pulled into her sister's embrace. "No, I was going to go in our hut and saw you talking through the window. Do you love her, Cosima?" Charlotte slipped her arms around her big sister's waist and tilted her head up to look at her, seeing tears falling down her face.

Feeling Charlotte look up at her, Cosima opened her eyes. She couldn't hold back now, her tears were too obvious. "Yes," Cosima chocked out. "Yes, I love her."

Cosima and Charlotte stood there for a while just holding each other in the livingroom of their new home. Neither spoke for a long time, while Cosima tryed to pull herself together. The older brunette finally breaking the silence.

"Let's take one more look around, sweetie, then we will go tell, Mrs S how much we love it, yea?" Cosima asks the little girl. Hoping that the distraction of her excitement would help ease the sting in her heart.

The drive to Mrs S's was short but Cosima used the time to think. Think about Delphine, the village, the Neoloution, their family, finally having the cure they all so desperately needed. So many thoughts ran through her mind and she felt overwhelmed by all of them. She needed to talk it out with someone, or go out, get drunk and forget about it all, or maybe just a good old fashioned girls night with her sestras.

As they pulled into the driveway of her mother's house, Cosima had made the decision to talk to her and maybe request a girls night if S could have Charlotte for her overnight. That actually sounds like heaven, she thought to herself. Hopefully all the girls and Felix would be free.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

Girls night was a hit and they had all gathered at Felix's loft, to drink, chat and forget the fact that they had a hit on their backs, even if it was just for one night. They deserved it after all, each and every one of them.

Cosima looked around her, a content smile on her face as she rested her head on Felix's shoulder. Felix patted her thigh as she pulled her legs onto the coutch underneath her.

"What's on your mind, darling?" Felix asks her as he takes Cosima's hand in his.

"Nothing." She replies simply, with a sigh.

"When you sigh like this, sestra Cosima, it tells us differently." Helena pipes up from her place on the sofa, laying over Alison and Sarah.

"I'm just happy. Right in this moment, we are all safe and enjoying life, even if it is just for one night." Cosima smiles a genuinely happy smile, the first in so many months.

"I'm glad you're happy, Cos. We're happy you and Charlotte are home safe, it's not been the same without you geeking out every five minutes over some boring science shit." Sarah laughs as she avoids a slap on the arm from Alison.

"She doesn't mean that, Cosima. She is clearly just overwhelmed with joy over your safe return to us." Alison shoots a glare at Sarah then turns and smiles at Cosima. "It truly is a blessing to have you and young Charlotte home."

"Oh she definitely meant it." Cosima laughs.

"Sure did." Sarah quips, again dodging a slap from her sister.

"No fighting, sestras." Helena demands from their laps. "You fight, then you move and it makes me uncomfortable when you move."

At this they all burst out laughing, even Alison. It really was great to have everyone back together again, well, almost everyone. Beth and Meeka were absent and this saddened them all but they felt comfort in the fact they no longer had to deal with all the clone drama that came with being them.

"So, who's up for a game? Monopoly, Cludo?" Felix asks his sister's.

"Ooo, Monopoly! I wana kick Sarah's ass again!" Cosima jumps up from her place on the sofa to get the board game.

"Erm, I think you'll find I let you win, Cos." Sarah smirks.

"And why, dude, would you do that?" Cosima asks, knowing that Sarah Manning wouldn't even let her daughter win at a game, let alone her fully grown, adult sister.

Sarah laughs. "Because, you was sick and you have to let the sick girl win. It's like a bloody law or somethin', right?" Sarah turns to each of her siblings, begging with her eyes for someone to agree with her.

"Face it, sis. You lost, get over it." Felix chuckles at the fake hurt on Sarah's face.

"Fine, but you're going down tonight, Cos." Sarah moves to join her siblings on the floor around the coffee table.

"Dream on, you lost when I was sick and feeble. Do you really think you can beat me now I'm back to almost full strength?!" Cosima laughs and everyone joins her, much to Sarah's displeasure.

"You all guna gang up on me now? Is that how it's guna be?" Once again Sarah feigned hurt and dramatically put her hand over her heart.

"Twin sestra, you are silly person.'" Helena laughs so hard she falls backwards on the floor.

Everyone smiles at her, they had never seen Helena so realxed and happy. It was more than they could wish for, to see their insanely psychotic sister genuinely happy.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

It had been a couple weeks since Cosima and Charlotte had come home to their family. They had settled into their new flat and Charlotte had convinced Cosima and Sarah to paint her room in the most girly way possible. Purple with light pink and blue butterflies and flowers all over the walls.

"Are you certain this is what you want? There's no backing out once even one drop of paint hits the wall." Sarah asks Charlotte. Silently praying that the girl would change her mind so they didn't have to do this.

"Yes, it will be perfect!" Charlotte shouted excitedly then suddenly looked serious. "Don't you think so, Sarah?" Charlotte's voice laced with worry that she had chosen the wrong design.

"Of course it will be perfect, Babe, just checking this is definitely what you want." Sarah tryed to sound as up beat as possible, even though inside she was screaming. She had enough girlieness at home with Kira, she did not have the energy to be girlie with her little sister too.

"Is everyone ready?" Cosima asked as she and Kira walked in the room carrying a bunch of different size paint brushes.

"Yes!" Both the little brunette's shouted as they jumped up and down, Kira dropping most of the brushes in the process.

Cosima chuckled. "Ok then, lets get started, we will paint all the walls purple first then break for lunch. By time we have eaten it should be dry enough to do the butterflies and flowers." She smiled at her younger sister, pure happiness evident in the young one's eyes.

"Ok." The girls again spoke in unison, something they did a lot of since being together so much.

Cosima nodded to Sarah with a smirk on her face, knowing how much her sister was hating that she had roped her into this. They each chose a paintbrush and started work on the same wall. The little ones started at the bottom on one half of the wall and the adults started on the top of the other half. Cosima pointing out that this way, by time they are done the first wall should be almsot dry and they won't get paint dropped on the girls heads.

It didn't take long though for Sarah to get frustrated and give up, followed by Cosima getting tired. She may have gotten alot better since she had received the cure but it took a while to fully work and she still felt tired when she had been busy for a few days in a row.

"We should call Ali, she loves doing shit like this and we need the help. Between the two of us we will end up a pair of suicidal zombies with a couple of purple kids." Sarah chuckled as she dropped onto Cosima's couch.

Cosima too, laughed at this, it was very accurate after all. "Yea, sure, give her a call. Make sure you mention it's for Charlotte, you know how she gets when she has meetings and soccer games and whatever else going on in her head." She shakes her head at the thought. "Plus she gets snappy at you when she's stressed, more so than the rest of us."

"That's because she apparently finds me more irritating than the rest of you. God knows why." Sarah shoots Cosima a wink as she dials Alison's number and puts the phone to her ear.

Cosima sits down next to Sarah and sighs. She gets so frustrated with herself still, why can't the cure just work instantly, she hated feeling like a failure to her little sister. This was supposed to be a fun day just the four of them but she ruined it with her inability to go more than two days with a busy schedule before getting completely wiped.

Although, Cosima was glad for one thing, Charlotte seemed to be getting better quicker than she was. Whether it was due to Charlotte not having been sick for as long as Cosima, due to how young she was or a mix of both, she didn't care. She was just so thrilled to see the little girl, who had quickly become the light in her life, so happy and healthy. Sarah's voice suddenly brought her back from her thoughts.

"Alison said she would be here soon, she was just about to get out the car at the supermarket round the corner when I called. So she said she would go shopping later as painting apparently sounds more fun. The woman is nuts if you ask me." Sarah smiles at Cosima, then suddenly noticed how tired and pale the tattoed girl looked. "Do you wana go lay down or something, Cos? You look like death warmed up."

"Thanks, sis, way to make a girl feel special." Cosima wasn't offended, she could tell by the playful tone in her sister's voice that she didn't mean it. She knew Sarah was concered, even though she wouldn't voice it, her face gave her away.

"Yea, well, you know, I'm all heart and warmth, me." Sarah smirked as the doorbell went. "That was fast, do you think she sped here and ran a few lights? Painting isn't that exciting is it?!" Sarah quiped as Cosima walked towards the door.

"Not Alison, dude, that would ruin her soccor mum repu..." Cosima stopped mid-sentence in shock as she opened the door to who she assumed was her sister, but the blonde woman standing before her was far, far from her sister. "Delphine, what, erm, what, what are you doing here?"

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

"Hello, Cosima. Can we talk?" Delphine paused seeing the look of shock, and maybe a little fear on Cosima's face. "S'il vous plait?" Delphine asks shy yet hopeful.

Cosima just stands there, still in a bit of shock. She didn't think she would ever see the woman she fell so deeply in love with ever again. Delphine was as beautiful as ever, her hair flowed perfectly around her face, her eyes sparkled with love and a hint of worry hidden deep in them, but Cosima knew every detail of her and could see her worry as clear as day. Cosima pushed her glasses back on her nose, a nervous habit that Delphine noticed and she smiled a warm smile at her love, hoping to convince her to talk.

"I, erm, I have to ask Sarah if she will watch Charlotte, we are supposed to be have a girls day. Charlotte wants her room painted and wanted Kira to help so Sarah and Kira are here and we was painting but took a break and, so, yea, I have to go ask her." Cosima rambles on, not sure if she is making any sense at all. She could not believe her eyes, Delphine was standing at her front door, Delphine! At her front door!

"Cosima, breath, ma cherie. It is ok, go ask, I will wait here for you." Delphine's voice was calm, sweet, warm and made Cosima's insides turn to jelly.

"Ok, I, I will be back in a minuet." Cosima smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. Still in shock she closes the door and turns to face a confused looking Sarah before walking slowly towards her.

"That sounds a lot like Delphine, sis." She said calmly then the realisation hit and her tone changed. "Was that bloody Delphine?!" Sarah asks, a mix of concern, anger and confusion in her tone.

"Erm, yea, yea it is. She wants to talk, will you, erm," Again Cosima pushed her glasses back on her nose even though they had not moved. "Sorry, I think i'm in shock. Will you watch Charlotte for a while so I can go talk to Delphine without kids running around?" Cosima asks clearly nervous about the prospect of talking to Delphine.

"Yea, sure, but are you sure you want to do that? She broke your heart, Cos, she left you there on that island to go galavanting off for the bloody Neolution!" Sarah's voice rose as she spoke, getting a little angry remembering how Cosima was when she told them about Delphine leaving.

"No, yea, I want to. I need to know what's going on, why she's back. Wait," The tattooed brunette, looks around to the door and back to Sarah looking completely confused and rather scared. "How did she find me? How did she know I was here?! If she knows, does that mean the Neo's know where we are? Is Charlotte going to be safe here?!" Cosima started frantically waving her hands around while she spoke. Fear now evident in her voice. "I need to know how she found me."

With that she went back to the door and opened it forcefully, glaring at Delphine, suddenly extremely angry at the woman. "How did you find us here?! Do the Neolution know where we are?!" Cosima almost spat her words at Delphine.

"Non, non, mon ange, I would never bring them to your door, your safety is too important to me." Delphine almost begged Cosima to understand.

"Then how, Delphine?" Cosima demanded.

"Siobhan, Siobhan told me where you are." Delphine looked down to her feet, ashamed at the fact that she had been keeping in contact with Mrs S but not Cosima. It was for her and Charlotte's safety, she didn't know if anyone was tracking her, she couldn't risk any harm coming to the love of her life. Even if that love no longer loved her back. She was just trying to do her best for Cosima.

"You've been talking to my mother but couldn't even send me a damn letter?! What's up with that, Delphine?" Cosima was furious and her feelings were hurt all over again.

"Please, Cosima, let's go and talk somewhere, I don't want Charlotte or Kira to hear us fighting." Delphine pleaded not only with her voice but with her eyes too. She took a step forward and laced her fingers with Cosima's.

As soon as contact was made both women felt electricity running through their veins. It had been far too long since they had been separated. Cosima instantly felt her heart flutter, her core tingle and her insides turn to complete mush. She couldn't think straight with all the emotions running through her so she pulled her hand away, a little too harshly.

"Ok, I'll come with you but we go somewhere I choose." Cosima felt guilty for pulling away so quick but how was she meant to make sound choices when all she wanted to do was throw the blonde against the wall and kiss her so hard she saw stars?

"Thank you, Cosima. It means a lot that you are willing to listen to me. I will stay here while you get ready." Delphine tryed to keep the hurt out of her voice but couldn't help a little sneaking out as she spoke.

"I'll be as quick as I can." With that Cosima closed the door behind her once again.

"So what's going on, Cos?" Sarah asked from arcross the room leaning on the door frame watching the girls painting.

"We are going to go talk, I'll take her to the cafe on the corner so I'm close by if you need me." Cosima said as she put her coat and shoes on.

"Did she say how she found you?" Sarah asked treading carefully.

"Yea, she's been in contact with mum." Cosima's face contoured into anger but it quickly passed when she saw Charlotte at her bedroom door covered in paint. "Well, sweetie, look at you! Are you having fun?" Cosima smiled at the young girl, her heart full of love.

"Yes, are you going out?" Charlotte looked worried. Cosima hadn't left her side since they got home, (except one sleep over when she had girl's night but she left that in the early hours because Charlotte was upset and needed her) they did everything together and until this moment Cosima realised she had not even thought of hear little sister.

"I am so sorry, munchkin, I have to go out just for a little bit, but I will only be at the cafe on the corner. If you want me to come back for _anything_ you just tell Sarah and she will call me to come home, ok?" Cosima felt so guilty for leaving her but this was something she had to do and it would be good for the young girl to get used to being away from her for a short while.

"Ok. Be safe." Was Charlotte's only response. She hugged her sister then turned to go back to painting.

Cosima just stared in the direction Charlotte had gone, worry etched on her face. Was this the right thing to do? Would Charlotte really be ok with Sarah and Kira, and Alison when she turned up.

"She'll be fine, don't look so worried, mama duck! You won't be gone long and she'll be havin' fun with Kira painting." Sarah gave her sister a comforting smile.

"Yea, you're right. Call me though if she becomes too withdrawn, ok? You know how she's been when I even leave the room. And, mama duck? Really, Sar?" Cosima rolled her eyes at her sister and headed towards where Delphine was waiting.

"Yea, mama duck. Motherhood looks good on you, Cos." Sarah sounded genuine and Cosima threw her a small smile as she walked out the door.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

"So you haven't contacted me until now to keep me safe? What makes you think it's safer now to contact me than it was weeks ago?" Cosima asked Delphine, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Because, we are not far from taking down Neolution for good, Cosima. Soon you, and your sisters will be able to live free lives. No more Neolution, no more safe houses, no more clone drama. Well other than the usual drama between siblings." Delphine attempts a joke and sees a small smirk etched in the corners of the brunette's mouth.

"What do you mean close to taking them down? Who is 'we'?" Cosima is not sure whether to believe what she is hearing. After so many years on the run, can they finally be free? She's not sure it is even possible.

"We, is myself, your mother and her source. Between the three of us we have almost enough incriminating evidence to out the Neolution board to the media. Ending them once and for all. We just need a few more things that we cannot do ourselves." Delphine adds the last sentence with a hint of apprehension. She was not sure how this next part of the conversation would play out, she did not want Cosima to think the only reason she was here was to use her.

"What is the few more bits that you need?" Cosima had a feeling she knew where this was going, depending on who their souce was they probably didn't have the scientific information they needed of the recent developments that had been made - by her, they needed her to put the last pieces of the puzzle together.

Cosima continued before Delphine had a chance to answer her. "I am going to guess that scot is not your source, so that means you need me. Is that why you're here Delphine? Just because you need me to do you a favour? Why not just get S to ask me, huh?" Cosima could feel her eyes burn with tears, she could not believe how much this woman could hurt her with just a few words.

"NON!" Delphine pretty much shouted, causing the people in the cafe to turn and look at them. She took a deep breath to control her upset. "Non, Cosima, I am here because I miss you, because I love you, I never stopped loving you. If I didn't love you I would not be here fighting in your corner, I would not have stayed by the phsyco Neolutionists side for all this time. I have done all this for you, and for your sisters." Delphine paused to wipe her eyes with her napkin as a few tears fell down her cheek. "Do you remember the promise I made you? To love your sisters equally? I have done my very best to keep that promise, ma cherie."

Cosima chocked back her tears, she remembered, she remembered every detail of that day and of the day she used that exact promise as an exuse to leave her. "Yes, I remember." She gave Delphine a small but genuine smile.

The two women continued to talk for another hour, about the plan Delphine and Mrs S had come up with, about Charlotte, about what happened once Delphine had left the village both with Delphine and Cosima and then Cosima and Charlotte's escape. They completely lost track of time until Cosima got a call from Sarah saying they had finished the purple but Charlotte refused to do anymore until she was home.

The two women said their goodbyes and promised each other as they had done many, many times before that they would always follow the crazy science.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

It had been a few days since Delphine's visit. Cosima had had a rather heated conversation with Mrs S about her secret contact with Delphine to which Cosima had finally caved and admitted that is was better for everyone's safety, especially Charlotte's. She had gathered most of the information that they needed to take down the Neo's board members, she was just waiting on her last instructions from Delphine.

Cosima had not seen Delphine again but had talked to her a lot over the phone and via text. The pair mostly talked science and Neolution but every now and then the conversation changed to them and the occasional (ok, maybe a tad more than occasional) flirtatious comment or text was thrown about.

The french woman had requested for them to meet up for dinner just the two of them. Cosima told her she would think about it but truth be told, she had already accepted in her head and heart. Cosima truly believed now that Delphine had always had her in her best interests. She now believed that all Delphine had done since that first kiss they shared is put her first. She felt that Delphine still loved her but couldn't be sure that it was true or if it was just wishful thinking.

A sensation of something being too close pulled Cosima out of her thoughts and she turned to see what was there. Charlotte had left her school work and was standing looking down at her feet beside Cosima.

"What's up, Munchkin? Are you stuck?" Cosima asks while reaching out and taking Charlotte's hands in hers.

"No, I just can't concentrate. Something," Charlotte paused to look up at her sister, she had been wondering about this since she overheard the adults talking a few days ago but had been too scared to ask about it. Now though, now she just couldn't hold back, she had to know the truth. "Something has been on my mind, Cosima and I'm scared."

Cosima instantly started trying to think of what could possibly have the girl worried but came up blank. "What's on your mind, sweetie? And you know you don't have to be scared with me by your side, I'll always protect you." She smiled at her little sister then pulled her up on her lap.

"What's going to happen to me when you tell the news people what the Neolution did?" Charlotte started picking at her nails, something all the clones had as a bad habit at one time or another.

"What do you mean, sweetheart? Nothing is going to happen to you. We will be free, we won't have to hide anymore or runaway anymore, we can do anything we want to." Cosima replied, confused at to what the girl meant. She held her little sister close and gently ran her fingers up and down Charlotte's arm, something that always calmed her down.

"No, I mean, what is going to happen to _me_. Where am I going to go? Where will I live? Who," Charlotte's voice broke and she let out a few sobs. "Who will look after me? I don't have parents and kids who don't have parents get taken away." Charlotte let out more sobs and buried her head in Cosima's chest.

"Oh, Munchkin!" Cosima felt her own tears fall as Charlotte spoke. She had no idea that she felt this way and Cosima was angry at herself for not making it clear enough that she would always be Charlotte's parent no matter what happened. "Charlotte, baby, look at me." Cosima used a finger under the young girls chin to raise her head so she could look in her eyes. "I will _always_ be your parent, no matter what happens, I will _always_ look after you, don't ever think otherwise, ok? You are stuck with me forever I'm afraid." Cosima gave the little brunette a wink and in return Charlotte gave her a small smile.

Ok, was all Charlotte could manage to reply between her cries. The two sisters sat there like that until eventually Charlotte cried herself to sleep and Cosima carried her to her bed and tucked her in with a kiss on her forehead.

As soon as she was back to her laptop Cosima lost herself in thought. How was she going to keep her promise to her sister? She didn't have any legal paperwork that meant she was in the eyes of the law Charlotte's guardian. She needed that paperwork to keep her promise but that didn't exist because Charlotte technically doesn't exist. Being born under the Neolutionists strict rules, Charlotte had no birth certificate, no records whatsoever of her existence.

Finally after almost half an hour of worrying over it, she called her mum, the only person in the world she knew would be able to help. Maybe, just maybe Cosima could actually legally adopt Charlotte, it would be damn hard and a little risky but so, so very worth it.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

"What are you going to wear, Cosima? You can't look too formal, but you don't want to dress like it's a date, you need the perfect balance. Like a sexy business woman." Cosima said out loud to herself.

"Yano, it is deemed as crazy to talk to yourself, Cosima." Alison's voice suddenly appeared, causing Cosima to jump in fright.

"Damn, Ali, knock much?!" She glared at her sister.

"Sound like Sarah much?" Alison quipped back.

"Whatever, dude. I didn't hear you come in, sorry. Charlotte should be ready, we packed her bag earlier so all she has todo is put her coat and shoes on." Cosima said turning back to her closet in search of the perfect outfit. "Thanks for this, Alison, I really mean in. I appreciate you having Charlotte for the night. I bet Gemma is excited."

"Yes, she is. Do you want some help?" Alison asked, looking at a rather frustrated Cosima.

"Would you? I have no idea what to wear!" Cosima started picking her nails, nerves for her meal with Delphine finally coming out in full force.

"Sure, it's no problem. I am not as good as Felix at fashion but I will do my best." Alison takes out a few things, holding them up against her sister, then finally settles on a red and black dress. "I think I would classify this as sexy business woman." Alison smiles proudly at her choice.

"Thanks, Ali, and for the record you are just as good as Felix at fashion, you just have different taste is all." Cosima hugged her sister, a rare occurrence for the pair of them but very appreciated.

"Right I best get Charlotte and be on our way, ill tell her to come say goodbye then you can get changed ready for your date." She saw the other woman about to speak but cut in before she could. "Don't try and deny it, Cosima, everyone knows it is a date badly disguised as a business meeting about the scientific plan to rid us of the Neolutionists." Alison laughs as she leaves the room to get Charlotte.

Charlotte came in a moment later, quickly said goodbye, and she Alison left Cosima alone to get ready for the night. While alone her thoughts drifted off to what Alison had said and she did agree that it was more a date than anything else but she didn't want to admit it outloud. She didn't want to get excited just incase things went tits up, although truth be told, she was already pretty damn excited about it and had been since she agreed to it.

The doorbell went at exactly eight making Cosima think Delphine had probably been on the other side of the door early waiting to press it. This thought caused her to smile a classic Cosima grin as she opened the door to the beautiful blonde.

"Hello, Delphine." Cosima said as she moved aside to let her in.

"Bonjour, Cosima." Delphine leant in to kiss the brunette's cheeks in typic French style.

"I just have to get my jacket and bag and I'll be ready." She smiled as she walked to her room.

When she got back to Delphine's side she looked quizzicaly at the other woman, seeing the way she was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing, you just," Delphine paused, scanning her eyes up and down Cosima then grinning. "You look beautiful, ma cherie."

Cosima blushed and pushed her glasses onto her nose. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She winked then gestured for them to leave.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

A few days later Cosima was still glowing about her date with Delphine and excited about spending the day together the next day, with Charlotte too. Delphine and Cosima had not stopped talking about everything and anything at dinner and then conversation turned rather flirty. Cosima ended up going home with Delphine that night and spent all the next morning talking. Cosima wanted to make it clear to Delphine that she and Charlotte were a package deal, she couldn't have her without Charlotte too. Thankfully Delphine understood and accepted that, then went on to ask if they could try again at their relationship now they were so close to being free of what held them back in the first place.

Cosima happily agreed knowing it would make Charlotte happy too from conversations the two had had since escaping from the island. Charlotte proved Cosima's thoughts right when she told the little girl about their plans to go out for the day to the beach. The younger brunette had been ecstatic that Delphine was back and wanted to be with them. Charlotte loved Delphine and enjoyed the fact that the blonde had always made time for her when she was on the island between trips, playing games and reading her stories.

"Cosima, is Delphine going to come live with us?" Charlotte asked, taking Cosima out of her thoughts.

"I don't think so, not right now at least, Munchkin." Cosima smiled a warm smile and looked at her younger sister across the room.

"Why not?" The little brunette's curiosity always getting the better of her, she was one of those children that had to know how and why about everything just as Cosima had been at that age.

"Well because we have only just got back together so it is a little soon to be moving in together." Actually Cosima's real concern was Charlotte, she didn't want her to get used to Delphine being around all the time for them to break up and she be gone again. Moving in together now wouldn't be a problem for Cosima or Delphine, they had done it before. Cosima just had to put Charlotte first now, that's what being a parent is all about.

"But I thought you loved each other? You should live together if you love each other." Charlotte stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do love Delphine but it is something she and I would have to talk about. Would you be ok with it if Delphine did live with us? You can say no, I won't be angry or upset." Cosima had crossed over the room to sit next to Charlotte on the sofa. It seemed too much of a big deal to have this conversation with that much distance between them.

"I would like it if she lived with us, I like Delphine and I have missed her. She used to spend time with me on the Island, even if you was busy." Charlotte said with a big smile, her eyes sparkling.

"Well that's good to know, kiddo and I am very glad you like her." Cosima wasn't really sure what to say, she didn't want to seem too excited or too disappointed with Charlotte's answer. She didn't want to give the girl hope they would move in together or get her upset at the thought they wouldn't be.

Damn being a parent is tricky sometimes! If Charlotte likes Delphine this much is moving in such a bad idea? Or is thinking that she could get too used to it too quick the right trail of thought? Ugh, why can't things just be simple?

Cosima and Charlotte were interrupted by Cosima's phone before conversation could continue. Cosima kissed the young girls forehead and stepped out of the room to take the call.

"Hey, mum. Everything ok?" Cosima asks as a greeting.

"Yes, love. Good news actually." Siobhan's smile could be heard in her voice.

"Oh yea?" Cosima queried, wondering exactly what good news she meant. Charlotte's adoption or Neolutionists demise, she would be happy wither way but right now would prefer the formerformer.

"Well, I finally done it. I have paperwork here, in my hand that officially states you are Charlotte's mother. So the good news is, I have two granddaughters!" Siobhan almost shouts with excitement, glad no one else was home.

"Oh my god! Really? Mum, that's amazing, thank you!!!" Cosima was at a loss for words, she knew her mum could do it but to actually have papers saying she was a mother is beyond what she expected. She thought maybe she would have a birth certificate or something to go through the normal channels for adoption but Siobhan had actually got adoption documents. She was a mum!

"Yes, really, love. You're welcome, so when are we going to celebrate, tomorrow?" Siobhan asks.

"I, erm, can't tomorrow, Charlotte and I are going out for the day." Cosima mumbled into the phone.

Cosima ended up spilling her guts to Mrs S and telling her about the date and the day trip tomorrow (although Cosima was certain the matriarch of the family already knew) and the new start her and Delphine's relationship.

It felt good to talk to her, she always listened and always gave good advise. Siobhan had suggested that they have a family day at hers, invite all the sisters, felix and the kids. They could all celebrate Charlotte's illegal adoption together, including Delphine.

Cosima was thrilled that Siobhan had invited Delphine too, although she wasn't so sure the rest of the family would be so inclusive. Sarah more than anyone would likely have something to say about it. She was the one to hold her after her break down over Delphine leaving without much of a word. She understood now, that Delphine was just trying to protect her and Charlotte but she doubted her family would be so forgiving. Time would tell though, day after tomorrow would be the adoption party, where she would tell everyone, including Charlotte, and Cosima could not wait!

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

The day out to the beach was amazing. It was like nothing had changed between the three of them. It was just like it was on the island, they were happy and easy together. Conversation flowed and the rare silence was comfortable. They made sandcastles, buried each others legs in the sand, had a picnic and swam in the sea. It was a beautiful day and when they finally got back home, Charlotte begged Delphine to tuck her in and made her promise to be there the next morning.

As promised Delphine was there and cooking breakfast when Charlotte woke up. "Good morning, little one."

"Good morning, where is Cosima?" Charlotte asked looking around the open plan kitchen and living room.

"Still asleep, ma cherie. Are you hungry, pancakes are nearly done." Delphine smiled as Charlotte's eyes lit up at the mention of pancakes.

"Yes, very." The small brunette smiled from ear to ear, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Charlotte was more happy than she could put into words to have spent the day with the two people who meant the most to her and to have woken up with them both still there. She hoped that Delphine would live with them soon, she wanted a family and more than anything she wanted Cosima and Delphine to be her family.

As Delphine placed a plate of pancakes infront of her, Charlotte asked a question she was dying to know the answer to. "Delphine, are you going to move in with us and be my mum too?"

Delphine stood there in shock at the question, she had no idea how to answer. Yes, she wanted that. Truth be told she had wanted that ever since being on the island with them but she could not tell that to the ten year old, could she? Thankfully another voice answered for her.

"That is not something we can answer right now, munchkin." Cosima spoke as she walked into the room, voice still sleepy. "I know that you want that, I know you want to be a family but this is not something we can rush into. I'm sorry, sweetie. Lets just have our breakfast and go over to S's, ok? Trust me today is going to be the best day of your young life." Cosima couldn't help the huge grin that spread on her face.

Charlotte, thankfully left the subject for now and ate her breakfast. Cosima kissed Delphine's soft, full lips and thanked her for the pancakes. Then all three sat at the breakfast bar in a comfortable silence enjoying their food, each lost in thought.

Charlotte thought about how she would love every morning to be like this one. Waking up to her mothers cooking breakfast, watching them banter while they cooked. Going to bed each night with them both tucking her in. Family trips out to fun places like their trip to the beach.

Delphine's thoughts were not far off Charlotte's. She loved the thought of being here everyday with them, being a family. She would love to be here full time, doing whatever families do together.

Last night when Charlotte made her promise to stay, she was apprehensive, it had been too long since she and Cosima has been alone in the sane room, let alone shared a bed. But she had nothing to worry about, they were still perfect together as is even more evident eating breakfast like the perfect family she felt they were. Delphine was more than content with life right there in that moment.

Cosima's thoughts were on the day ahead, announcing the adoption. It was a big deal to her, not only was it making her daughter's (as she really, honestly, from the bottom of her heart felt they were mother and daughter) dream come true, it would be make or break with her and Delphine. Delphine would not be able to deny that Charlotte was Cosima's life and came first in every decision. To say Cosima was nervous would be an understatement but she was also more excited than she had ever been in her life. She was officially a mum! (Well technically it would be unofficially as the adoption is illegal but the details really did not matter).

The three finished their breakfast, cleaned up and got ready for the day like it was something they did everyday together. Their movements were in sync with each other, there was no arguing over the bathroom, no fighting over who washed up or dryed up or put away the dishes. All three of them moved on instinct around each other, they fit. They just simply fit.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima**

"So what is this big bloody secret you two are keeping from the rest of us then?" Sarah asked Cosima and S about half hour after everyone had arrived at the matriarch's home.

"Yes, I do not like this secret whisper thing you do. It makes me nervous." Helena agreed, eyeing both women suspiciously.

Cosima grinned from ear to ear. She could not wait to see Charlotte's face but had agreed with her mum that she would lead the conversation as she enjoyed confusing her children once in a while.

"Well I have good news." S spoke as she stood from her spot on the sofa to overlook her whole family. "I now officially have two granddaughters and I could not be more happy." Siobhan smiled a big genuine smile, that grew further with the confusion on each and every face in the room (with the exception of Cosima ofcourse).

Cosima looked at Charlotte and smiled a proud, loving smile. Then placed her hand on her knee and squeezed. This was all the confirmation the young girl needed and she squealed in delight, causing everyone to look at the pair.

"You're adopting me?!" The young brunette asks.

"No," Cosima pauses just long enough for a small amount of sadness to enter Charlotte's eyes before continuing. "I already have adopted you, we are officially family." Cosima grins a classic Cosima grin as Charlotte throws herself at her, now mother, and hugs her for dear life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I will be the best daughter you could ever wish for, I promise." Charlotte looks deep into Cosima's eyes and then adds one more very quiet and tearful thank you.

"You're welcome, munchkin. I would honestly do anything for you, you are my life, my sunshine and I love you." Cosima replies, getting more chocked up by the minuet.

"I love you too." Charlotte hugs the older brunette one more time as the pair are suddenly reminded of the room full of people around them as they cheer loudly.

Both are slightly embarrassed but the joy of the celebration overshadows it. Neither could ask for a better day if they tryed, that said they didn't know what was next.

Delphine then coughs and moves infront of where Cosima and Charlotte sat. She takes each of their hands in her own, takes a deep breath and then begins on what she feels the biggest but best risk she could take, right infront of Cosima's whole family.

"I know many would say this is way too early to say this but I love both of you, with everything I have. I see my future with both of you in it, causing me happiness each and every day. I cannot tell you the exact moment I realised that I wanted to be with both of you forever but I do know it was sometime on the island. We fit just like a family should and yesterday and this morning only proved that, so," Delphine turns towards Cosima. "Cosima will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Delphine pulls out a ring box and opens it. She can hear the gasps and chatter of everyone around them but ignores it as all she wants to hear is that one small word.

Cosima sits there shocked for a moment, unable to speak. She just stares at Delphine, then a small hand squeezing hers pulls her back into reality. "Y, yes! ofcourse I will!" Cosima stuters out yet she sounds completely sure.

The room again erupts into cheers and joyful chatter until Delphine shouts make everyone quiet again.

"Wait!" Delphine's voice was unsure as she was not used to having everyone's attention on her in this intense type of situation. "I have one more question to ask."

With that Delphine faces Charlotte and pulls out another ring box, much smaller this time. "Charlotte, would you please do me the honor of becoming my daughter?"

Charlotte just smiles the biggest smile of her short life and jumps into Delphine's lap. "YES!!!" The young clone shouts in glee. Delphine puts the ring on her right ring finger and kisses the young girls knuckles.

This by far was the happiest day of all three of their lives. The rest of the celebration went on as typically as you would expect. The family talked, laughed, drank and celebrated the happy occasions and ofcourse them being only days away from ending the Neolution.

None of the Neolution stuff mattered to Charlotte though. She couldn't care less about them because for her, her future was settled, she had a loving home with two wonderful mothers and a bigger family than she could ever have imagined.

There was no more worry over Charlotte's future.


	3. Dr Cormier

Being an intern at one of the top hospital's in the city was clearly great for her career but that's all she ever thought it would be good for. **_N_** ** _ever_** had Cosima imagined it would be good for her son too. She was not ashamed of being a mother, the very opposite in fact, she was so proud of her little boy but still after six months of working here she had not told a soul about him. - She did not want to be judged for her young age or be thought of as not doctor material because she was a mother. - That was soon to change, soon everyone in the hospital - let alone her class - was going to know about him.

It started as a normal day, doing her rounds with the senior doctor, watching various procedures, answering questions. Before lunch time came around her day was turned upside down. At first her pager went off with an emergency call to the E.R but the senior doctor told a nurse to call the E.R and tell them to send for another intern.

Still her pager went off a few more times, yet she ignored it as her boss told her to. Then her phone kept buzzing in her pocket and her boss's amazing hearing picked up on it and told her to turn it off, so she did. The next thing to happen is where her guilt set in, **_never_** in her life had she ever felt so guilty.

"Dr Niehaus, please report to the E.R immediately, Dr Niehaus, please report to the E.R immediately. Your son has been bought in via ambulance." The voice on the speaker sent chills through her body and she could feel everyone staring at her. Without so much as a glance at anyone she ran out the room and to the E.R, panic setting into her body.

On her run through the halls she was only slightly aware of people moving out her way as the voice repeatedly called for her to go the emergency where her son, her beautiful little boy, was being treated. She could here her blood pumping through her body, feel her lungs working overtime and could feel her emotions ready to boil over the service.

What could have possibly happened with the babysitter?! Why had she not been watching her baby?! Why did she ignore the page **_and_** her phone?! Why did she not check the caller I.D before turning off her phone?! So many questions and not enough answers.

In the E.R she ran straight for the paed's department and came to a halt as soon as she saw the babysitter by a curtain. Praying her boy was still alive she strolled up to the supposed-caregiver-of-her-child and demanded to know everything.

"Where is Faraday?! What happened?!" Cosima knew she was being snappy but honestly didn't care in that moment, she was a mother worried for her child.

The girl before her trembled. Out of fear for her son, out of fear of being fired, Cosima didn't care. She was - in that moment - glad to see the younger brunette so terrified. It was her fault her child was here and in Cosima's opinion she should be peeing herself with fear.

"We was walking to the park, he was holding my hand, I promise!! The car came out of **NOWHERE!!"** The poor young girl's voice was shaking and she truly sounded scared.

It was then Cosima noticed that the girl was crying and clearly banged up herself. Her clothes had rips in them, they were dirty and quite a few patches of almost dried blood on them. Was it her blood? Was it Faraday's blood? Cosima couldn't see if the girl had any cuts but honestly, she wasn't looking that closely.

"Where is he?!" Cosima snaps, still angry and admittedly rather scared.

"He is in there." The young girl gestures to the curtain next to her. "They wouldn't let me stay with him because I'm not family and I'm still classed as a minor. I told them I'm eighteen in two weeks but they didn't care!" The flood gates opened further and the girl cryed hard.

Cosima's heart broke, she knew the girl would never hurt her boy intentionally. She was scared and acting irrationally. Cosima took a step closer to her and opened her arms. As predicted, the small child - as she really was a child still and rather small for her age - fell into the embrace.

"It's ok, Tessa, he will be ok. This is the best hospital in the city, why do you think it was my first choice of school?" Cosima joked, hoping it would calm her down. "I'm sorry sweetie but I do need to go see my son. I'll come back once I know what's going on and get you so you can be with him too." She promised.

"Ok." Was the only reply as Tessa pulled away and pulled her arms around herself.

Cosima stepped round her and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what could be on the otherside.

Behind the curtain lay a peacefully sleeping looking two year old. He had tubes and wires covering his tiny body and he was completely naked except for his 'big boy pants'. Cosima stood there barely hearing the doctor bark orders at the people around him. All Cosima could see and hear was her son and the beeping machines around him.

As she stood there watching, unable to move, her thoughts drifted off to the trip to the store for Radi's 'big boy pants'.

 _Mummy?_

 _Yes, Radi?_

 _Why I need nem?_

 _Because you're a big boy now, sweetie and big boys don't need nappies do they?_

 _No...Mummy, look! Bider man! I ave bider man, peees?_

Cosima was taken away from her thoughts by a strict and unkind sounding voice.

"Intern, you are not permitted in here! Get out!" The doctor, who was clearly incharge, shouted at her.

"I am not in this room as in intern, I am his mother!" Cosima shouted back. She would never usually shout at a superior but she could not care less in that moment. She would deal with the consequences later. "Tell me what is wrong with him, please!" Cosima asks, almost begs. Her voice a lot softer with the question, as she can feel herself about to break.

The room is stunned to silence for the briefest of seconds, everyone looking at her in shock. No doubt because she just shouted at the senior doctor, and that **_never_** happens by an intern.

"The police on scene said it was a drunk driver, they will be by later to talk to you. Your son and the girl that came in with him where hit by the car. Your son has, as we have so far found, a broken arm and leg, both on his right side. We need to take him for scans as soon as possible." The doctors words were spoken a tad softer but still just as sternly.

"As a paediatric patient does he not have priority? And why is he not awake?" The medical knowledge Cosima knew was no longer in her brain.

"We gave him some strong pain killers as he was screaming when he arrived. Yes, as a paediatric patient he gets priority but we cannot move him until we are certain he is fit to be moved." This time a nurse spoke and her voice was a soothing comfort.

"I would like to go with him and bring Tessa too, at least until her parents show up." Cosima glanced to the curtain to where she left the girl outside.

"Has she finished with the doctor?" This time it was that strict voice again. She really didn't like him.

"I'm not sure, ill go check." Cosima turned to leave the room but that horrid voice stopped her.

"That was a trick question, intern. You should know the answer to that. As she is not an emergency we cannot treat her without a parent or guardian present. Gosh I am glad you're not my intern, you clearly have learnt nothing." The man scoffs as he continues to work on her son.

Cosima snaps back around and in the calmest yet most stern voice she could muster, she replies with all the built up emotions coming out as anger. "That child you happen to be working on saving right now is _MY_ son, _MY_ baby boy, so forgive me, **_SIR_** , if right now I do not have my head filled with all the medical crap I have learnt in the last six months here. I apologise that because I am a mother **_and_** a doctor, in the worst moment of my life I am only able to be one, the one you clearly think makes me less of a doctor and maybe even a person. So how about you concentrate on doing your job and ill concentrate on doing mine? And yes, I mean being a mother!"

Without waiting for a response, Cosima strides out from behind the curtain to find Tessa smiling through her tears. She was still shaking and Cosima's first thought was the young brunette was most likely in shock.

"Wow, you're badass, Cosima!" Tessa smiles.

"Thank you, lets sit." Cosima guides her to a chair and they sit side by side. "Have your parents been called?"

"Yea, mum is out of town so I couldn't get hold of her but dad is on his way now. What's guna happen to Radi?" Tessa asks in the most innocent voice she has ever heard from the girl.

"Good, are you ok if I do a quick exam? You will still need a real doctor to check you over but I want to check if you're in shock. He will be fine, he needs some scans but so far it's just a couple broken bones." Cosima smiles and puts her arm around Tessa's shoulders.

"You **_are_** a real doctor," Tessa insists. "and yes, you can. Can we go somewhere private though?" She asks, nerves evident in her voice.

Cosima smiles, a genuine smile and nods. She then guides the girl behind the curtain next to her sons. After a few quick questions, she shines a light in Tessa's eyes, checking her pupils response. Then doing a couple more quick tests, she determines the girl is indeed in shock. 'Things could be worse' she thinks to herself.

"Right, you're good to go, sweetie. Well, I mean, I'm happy you're not in a serious condition but you still need to see a senior doctor." Cosima says as she packs her things away - mostly in her pockets. "I just need to speak to a nurse at the desk then we can go see how our little man is doing."

Cosima smiles - it barely reaches her eyes - then nods her head towards to curtain and they both leave the privacy of small space. Once she has Tessa seated in the waiting room she heads to the nurses desk to make a quick request before checking on her son.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine**

An hour later and Faraday had had his scans done and was being wheeled back into the E.R, waiting on a room to be ready for him. Tessa's dad had arrived a while ago and the girl was being examined by a senior doctor. Once her son was settled back behind the curtain, Cosima went to check on Tessa.

Although she wanted to be by her son's side, she knew he was in safe hands - albeit sexist, power hungry, dickhead-ish hands. And she knew that if she sat doing nothing she would drive herself crazy, so she decided she would do better if she could see Tessa for a while. Radi was sleeping anyway and would be for hours with the meds they had given him.

"Hey, Sweetie, how are you doing?" Cosima asks timidly as she enters the closed off space they called a 'room'.

"I'm ok, the doc said I need a scan to check for internal injuries but she said it's doubtful I have any. She just wants to be certain. I have a broken wrist, apparently the shock caused me to have no pain so I didn't notice. Look, the swelling is obvious now though." The younger brunette smiled - a rather too enthusiastic smile - and giggled.

"They gave her some strong drugs for the wrist." Tessa's dad pipes up. "She seems pretty happy on them." He chuckles.

"It appears so." Cosima smiles at her, happy that the girl is pretty much fine.

"How's your boy?" The man asks, a sad simle on his face.

"He will be ok, broken arm and leg, some bruising but ultimately fine." She smiles kindly back before her head whips round to the shouting just outside the curtain.

Both adults share a concerned look before looking at a giggling Tessa, who apparently finds the confrontation amusing.

"Exuse me, I'm going to see what that's about." Cosima states politely then nods a goodbye.

Cosima pokes her head out from behind the curtain looking for where the noise came from and spots the dickhead doctor arguing with a stunning blonde.

"What do you mean **_I_** am off the case?! This is **_MY_** patient!" The man shouts.

He could not see Cosima as she was standing behind him so she leans against the wall crosses one leg over the other and folds her arms infront of her chest. Cosima smiles at the beautiful blonde and watches on, highly amused by the confrontation.

"You have been requested to be removed from the childs case. As head of the paediatric department I have chosen to take over. Causing a scene, _doctor_ is in no way going to benefit you." The blonde's voice was steady and calm but oooosed superiority and Cosima found herself entranced by the wonderful accent she possessed.

"Who, may I ask, has the authority to take **_ME_** off a case?!" He demands.

Smoothly, the blonde replys simply with, "Other than me?" And Cosima can't help the grin on her face. Man it felt good to see him put in his place!

"My work has been beyond what is expected, I am perfect at what I do, why am I being removed? I have done nothing to deserve this!" His voice was cocky and smug, it made Cosima's skin crawl.

"There is no point in arguing over this but as you asked...you were rude to the patients mother, you have been clearly sexist towards not only the mother in question but the staff too and your work is not as close to being perfect as you seem to think so. So, doctor, I ask you - do you wish to continue arguing in the corridor of the paediatric emergency room, where there are small children already scared enough or do you want to calmly exit this department and cool off?" The woman spoke with such smoothness it was hard to focus on anything else, Cosima was certainly taken by this mystery doctor.

The man clearly chose the latter but as he turned he spotted Cosima, leaning against the wall watching the pair. She smiles at him and nods a greeting, feeling quite proud at how calm and collected she was acting. Inside however she felt terrified of him, he was too much like her father.

"You!" He shouts. "You did this!" His voice was angry as he marched over to her. He leant in close to her face and snarled. "This is **_NOT_** over!"

"You best not be intimidating a patient's parent, that is definitely reason for suspension if not complete expulsion." The blonde had made her way over and was leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"No _, Ma'am,_ I was just leaving." He almost spits out his words.

"That's what I thought." The blonde doctor replied with a smile.

Both women watched him leave, matching smiles on their faces. Both feeling pretty smug and proud of themselves.

"I assume you are Dr. Niehaus?" She asks, her accent casing Cosima to smile warmly.

"Yes, I am." Cosima replys, still brandishing the eye-to-eye smile.

"I am Dr. Cormier, it's nice to meet you. Would you like an update on your son now?" She asks politely shaking Cosima's offerd hand.

Cosima was smitten, even with everything going on in that moment, her attraction to this woman was undeniable. She accepts the update and both women walk to Faraday's room side by side.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine**

A few hours later Cosima was sat by her son's bedside on the paediatric ward. After checking on Tessa again who was in another room on the floor. Scans showed she had bruising on her kidney and liver so the doctors felt it best she stay for a few days just to be safe.

The update with the stunning Dr. Cormier turned into quite a flirtatious conversation. Cosima felt a tad guilty flirting while her son was sleeping in a hospital bed, but she felt glad too. It was a small respite from the worry over her baby boy.

Sat there now, knowing her child was safe and with relatively minor injuries considering what could of happened, her thoughts drift back to the blonde woman.

Did she realise she was flirting with her? She had to, right? Cosima was sure her flirting was obvious and there was no way she could have misinterpreted it. Cosima made sure to be obvious, she was not one to be subtle when it came to women, it was hard enough for a gay woman to to meet someone without being subtle about things.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." Dr. Cormier smiled sweetly. "I just came to check on Faraday."

"It's no problem, you can come by whenever." Cosima winked at her with a flirtatious grin on her face.

"Cheeky." The blonde replied.

"The nurses came by not so long ago, they would have told you what you need to know if you did indeed need to know something. I may not have worked here long but I know doctors only visit patients to do their rounds or if they are critical. Rounds are done and Radi is not critical - so I ask, what brings you, Dr. Cormier?" Cosima's question was oosing with flirtatious sex appeal.

"You have caught me," The blonde replies as she turned from looking at the young boy's vitals. "Please call me Delphine. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me, in the cafeteria, ofcourse as I know you would not like to be far from your son." Her tone was cautious, nervous.

"You asking me on a date, Delphine?" Cosima asks walking up to the blonde, looking her dead in the eye.

"Yes." Delphine replies looking down to the floor.

Cosima places a finger under the taller woman's chin, raising it so eye contact was restored. "I would love to." She then places a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips and grins a cheeky lopsided smile.

"Are you sure? What about Faraday?" Delphine kept eye contact while she spoke and Cosima could swear her eyes twinkled.

"He will be asleep all night, you're the one you gave him the meds to knock him out." Cosima chuckled lightly and laced her fingers with Delphine's, pulling her to the door. "Come on, dinner." She said throwing a smile over her shoulder.

 **Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine Cosima Delphine**

On their walk back to the ward after a lovely time spent getting to know each other, Cosima was genuinely happy. Yes, her son was hurt but he was ok and she spent almost the whole afternoon and evening with a beautiful woman - Cosima was so glad she asked for that guy to be replaced! They continued asking each other questions, random ones, personal ones, silly ones, anything they could think of.

"Why Faraday? It is an unsual name, non?" Delphine asks Cosima, genuinely interested.

"Yes, it is unusual but I like it. I wanted him to have a unique name but I also wanted his name to have meaning, so, I named him after a scientist. There are alot of more, so called normal names I could have chosen but I didn't want him to be another Steve or Michael or something. We call him Radi for short." Cosima's smile was radiant as she spoke of her son, her love for him beyond obvious.

"Ah, yes, Michael Faraday. It is a noble name. Cosima! What are you doing?!" Delphine gasps as Cosima pulls her into a room and pins her against the door.

"This is what these rooms are for right?" Cosima's voice was deep, husky. Her intent clear from her tone.

"This is an on-call room, they are meant for sleeping, Cosima." Delphine spoke in just above a whisper. She let out a small gasp as Cosima locked the door behind her and pressed her body into her.

"I intend. On sleeping. With you. It counts." Kisses were trailed along Delphine's jaw as Cosima spoke.

"Merde!" Delphine moans as Cosima slides her thigh between Delphine's legs and puts pressure on her core.

"Shhh, we don't want to get caught." Cosima whispers in her ear before taking her lobe between her teeth and adding more pressure with her thigh.

Delphine's breathing quickened, her hands tangled in Cosima's dreadlocks as her lips trailed further down her neck. Cosima slid Delphine's white coat to the floor, unbuttoned each button of her shirt, kissing the fleash underneath as she went.

Cosima's mouth reached her navel and she kissed back up her body. Stopping at her lips, she looked into Delphine's eyes, picked her up and almost threw her on the bed. Cosima then straddeled her, trailed her tounge over Delphine's chest, following the line of her bra, her hands slid round her back and unclipped it smoothly. Her mouth hungrily found Delphine's nipple causing a delightful moan to escape both women's lips.

Hands trailed over curves, fingers teased sensitive skin, tounges collided, the room filled with sounds and scent of passion. Both women's focus on nothing but the moment, on nothing but the pleasure, on nothing but the climax.

After both women had reached their highs - multiple times - they lay there, Delphine's head resting on Cosima's chest as she played with her lovers blonde locks. They both drank in the after glow of sex, enjoying the completely relaxed feeling you get whenever you're coming down from orgasm.

"I suppose now, I'm guna have to take you on a real date." Cosima trys to keep a straight face as she looks down at Delphine.

Delphine looks up slowly to look into her partners eyes, they are dancing and twinkling with mischief. "Cheeky!" She playfully slaps Cosima's arm and settles back down on the bed. "But I suppose you should, oui."

They both errupt into laughter, knowing, as much as they are joking, a real date is definitely happening.


End file.
